In most of commercially available eyeglasses, the rim of lens is mounted at each of two sides with a temple, such that the temple is allowed for hooking over the pinna of a user. For the convenience of storing the eyeglass by the user, the conventional temple is connected to the edge of the rim through an element, such as a screw, for example. By way of appropriate adjustment of tightness of the screw, the temple is operated by the user, and rotated around the screw as the shaft center to be folded. The screw may be loose due to frequent fold, resulting in incapability of linking the temple and the rim firmly. Screwless eyeglass frames are therefore developed by several vendors. In such kinds of eyeglass frames, the structures of temples are mostly formed with resilient fold lines, hinges and etc., so as to achieve the object of pivoting of the temples with respect to the rims as well without relying on the screws.
However, the realization of structure of aforementioned screwless eyeglass frame must rely on flexibility or resilience of metal. Nevertheless, metal is hard to meet light and economical appeal of the user due to its heavier weight and higher cost. Moreover, the components made from different materials should be dismounted from the eyeglass frame, including both metal and plastic components, individually, before the frame is recycled. Thus, how to solve the aforementioned drawbacks in technology is truly the problem to be overcome by the industry desirably.